civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeelee (For Vs Battles Wiki)
Summary The Xeelee are a hyper-advanced species from Stephen Baxter's Xeelee Sequence. They were first remotely mentioned in the 1994 novel Timelike Infinity and were later central actors of several novels and a substantial number of short stories. Within the Xeelee Sequence, they are considered to be the most advanced of all Baryonic life-forms and posses technology and abilities far beyond other spacefaring civilization. They have demonstrated the ability to routinely construct Closed Timelike Curves and have engineered their own evolution and history as far back as 20 billion years ago (within two hundred million years of the Big Bang) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C to 4-A | At least 4-B to Low 2-C | At least High 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | Unknown, possibly Low 1-B Civilization Type: Higher Dimensinal Civilization Name: The Xeelee Origin: Xeelee Sequence Classification: Baryonic Species Kardashev Level: Type VII (They utilize energy from across Configuration Space) Age: Dozens of Billions of years, although technically inapplicable Population: Unknown Territory: Across the visible universe and the uncountable myriad of all of material configurations of the universe plus pocket universes they created Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Types 3 and 5), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation (Created a universe for the silver ghosts with different laws of mathematics), Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (The Xeelee are hybrids between organic beings and spacetime defects), Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Capable of existing as a metaphor), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can manipulate the "light against which all phenomena are shadow" that forms all platonic concepts in the multiverse), Void Manipulation, Creation, Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Star level to Multi-Solar System level with weapons (Their multipurpose tools on its lowest setting can destroy stars. They throw cosmic string missiles spanning thousands of light years and weighing as much as galaxies at relativistic speeds) | At least Solar System level to Universe level+ with astro-engineering (Can move around stars, black holes, and galaxies and build giant structures with them. Can pinch singularities to create pocket universes which are static, meaning they are infinite temporally and spatially) | At least Meta-Multiverse level, possibly Low Hyperverse level (The Xeelee Sequence has projects and territories spanning across Configuration Space. A platonic realm comprised of the uncountable infinite number of every material configuration allowed of a finite universe which is physically comprised of 4 uncompactified spatial dimensions and 6 compactified dimensions) | Unknown, possibly Low Extraverse level (The Anti-Xeelee exists on an abstract mathematical scale as a quantum wave function which means it may encompass the uncountably infinite dimensions needed to mathematically model and map out Configuration Space) Speed: Relativistic to Relativistic+ (Nightfighters can accelerate to relativistic speeds in seconds. Cosmic Strings are launched at relativistic speeds | Massively FTL+, technically Immeasurable through various means (The Xeelee can cross intergalactic and universal distances easily, however going FTL may lead to intense causal violations leading the ship into other universal configurations) | Immeasurable (The Anti-Xeelee is an omnipresent abstract structure existing in the mathematical model of Configuration Space) Power Source: Black Holes Industrial Capacity: Extremely High, The Xeelee can literally use space-time itself as a construction material Military Prowess: Individual Xeelee have merged with their own technology enough that any of them are capable of fighting. They have been at war with the Photino Birds since the beginning of time. Notable Individuals: The "Anti" Xeelee Weaknesses: Unable to directly interact with Dark Matter, their Nightfighters may be affected by topological defects and gravitoelectroweak phenomena. Note: While Configuration Space was stated to have a "stupendous number of dimensions" and would be calculated to have an uncountable number of dimensions, this is sourced from a mathematical model based on mapping out Configuration Space in an abstract sense. These dimensions are better described as model-based degrees of freedom to map out a phase space system properly. This does not actually refer to the tangible quantum/spatial/geometric dimensions of universes in Configuration Space, which according to Vacuum Diagrams is comprised of 4 large spatial dimensions and 6 compactified dimensions. Key: Conventional Weapons | Astroengineering | Total Scope | Anti-Xeelee